shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveheart
Graveheart is the main protagonist of the series, voiced by Paul Dobson. History Early Years Childhood Graveheart's father was a miner, as was his father before him, and his before him. When Graveheart and Jade were children, they spent time playing in the many tunnels and caves of Planet Rock. While exploring, they stumbled upon a tunnel that lead directly to the Battle Moon Control Core. The tunnel has since been sealed off. As a Quarrior Graveheart was to become a miner as well, however when the war got out of hand, and duty called, Graveheart answered and instead enlisted in the military and eventually became a Quarrior, as did his younger brother, Mica. Mica's Death When Jade, Graveheart and Mica were sent to stand guard on a raiding mission to Planet Fire, Graveheart promised Mica that he would protect him. They were discovered by Fire people and a battle ensued. One particular ship fired upon, and destroyed, Graveheart's ship. The explosion knocked Jade unconscious and hurdled Mica over the edge of the nearby cliff. After Graveheart regained his composure he raced to the edge to find him hanging for his life. Graveheart reached for him, but Mica's hand slipped, causing him to fall to his death. Enraged, Graveheart grabbed a nearby weapon and fired mercilessly, while screaming, at the enemy ships. Struck by grief, he resigned from the military and took up his family's legacy as a miner and became an honest, hardworking, humble, non-judgmental and extremely modest miner. Ever since, he questioned his own ability to lead, fight and protect, citing his catchphrase "I'm just a miner" when any form of leadership duty calls on him. Forming the Alliance Warning from Princess Tekla After years of mining missions Graveheart was promoted to a Granite Class Miner, in charge of his own crew of Miners to raid the other planets of their cluster for resources. One particular raiding mission to Planet Ice found Graveheart and his men face to face with King Cryos and an army of Ice Mites. Graveheart attempted to bargain with Cryos, stating that if he allowed them to leave his world they would leave his "precious ice" (their "precious water"). But a stubborn Quarrior refused to bargain with Cryos and threatened to use force to take the ice. Just when Cryos was about to give the order to fire upon the Rock Troops, a booming echo could be heard and they noticed a ship crash-landing in the distance. Graveheart, no longer concerned with his own safety, ran to help any survivors inside. Upon reaching the vessel, and prying open the cockpit, he found a woman composed entirely of metal and mechanical parts. He helped her out of the ship but before he could question her she instructed him to run. Just then an armada of more unfamiliar ships entered the atmosphere and opened fire upon the grounded ship, destroying it. Graveheart and the machine woman, along with a small flying orb that was accompanying her, ran back to the standoff between the Rock and Ice Troops. The mysterious ships opened fire on both sides, and even though they temporarily fought side-by-side, both the Ice and Rock Troops were destroyed. The only survivors were Graveheart, King Cryos and the metal woman. They fled and took cover in a nearby trench. The enemy then deployed small devices which, in a flash of red light, grew into large red humanoid weapons. As they opened fire and advanced toward them, the woman introduced herself as Princess Tekla of Planet Tek and informed them that the enemy are Beast Drones; Servants of the Beast Planet and that the only way to destroy them is to damage their Containment Units. After attempting to destroy the drones with their weapons Graveheart got frustrated and fled to retrieve a Sonic Cannon, the tool used by the Miners which emits high-pitched sonic blasts. With the Sonic Cannons in hand they managed to destroy the drones and the ships. One drone managed to survive and, in a fire-fight, caused damage to Graveheart and Tekla before being destroyed by Cryos. In Graveheart's arms, Tekla held on to consciousness long enough to make him promise to complete her mission and unite the worlds of his system against the Beast Planet. She then blacked out followed shortly by Graveheart. Graveheart later woke up in a Nanite Healing Chamber, healed from his wounds. For Graveheart's aid in defending Planet Ice from the invaders, Cryos agreed to join Graveheart in uniting the planets of the Cluster against the Beast. Graveheart was thrust into the role of leading the fragile Alliance. Exile from Planet Rock In their first attempt to recruit one of the other planets of the Cluster into the Alliance, Graveheart and King Cryos flew to Graveheart's home world, Planet Rock, where they were greeted by Rock's Battle Moons. After being granted safe passage, when Cryos attempted to invoke the Treaty of Four, they were confronted by a squad of Ivory Quarriors and their Commanding Officer Jade. Jade placed Graveheart under arrest for allying himself with the enemy. When they were brought to Lord Mantel he shrugged off their warning about the Beast Planet and had Graveheart imprisoned for treason. Graveheart pleaded with Jade for her to make Mantel see reason but she, like Mantel, thought Graveheart had gone mad. The planet was then under attack by Beast Drones, causing Jade to believe his story. They armed themselves with Sonic Cannons and, together, headed toward the Battle Moon Control Core where the Drones were currently trying to gain access in hopes of shutting down the planets main line of defense. They entered the Core through the secret entrance they discovered as children and managed to destroy the Drones, but not before the main computer was destroyed. Jade managed to repair the damage enough for Graveheart to take control of the Moons and destroy the Beast Armada that was heading for the planet surface. After the remaining invaders fled, Graveheart once again sought council with Lord Mantel in hopes that the attack changed his mind about joining the Alliance. Mantel still refused and exiled Graveheart from Planet Rock under penalty of death. When Graveheart and Cryos were about to leave and return to Planet Ice they were joined by Jade, who, despite not believing in the Alliance itself, claimed that she believed in him. Trial by Fire Graveheart, along with Jade, King Cryos and the Lady Zera, headed to Planet Fire in an attempt to persuade Prince Pyrus, the ruler of Fire, to join the Alliance. Along the way, Cryos informs Graveheart that the last time he was on Planet Fire was during the Golden Jubilation, the Cluster's last true chance at peace. After convening with Pyrus and showing him footage of the Beast's attack on Planets Ice and Rock, Pyrus states that Fire could stand alone against them. When Graveheart argued that the Alliance would be in Fire's best interest, the Grand Vizier, Pyrus' mentor, suggested that they undergo the Trial by Fire to prove their worthiness in gaining Fire's allegiance. Graeheart and Cryos accept the challenge and enter the cave where they must follow the Sacred Path to complete the trial. Aside from the unbearable heat slowing Cryos down, the pair make it through most of the trial with relative ease, until they get stalked by Lava Dogs. Graveheart fends them off with a makeshift club and Cryos uses the Nanites, that were protecting his body from the heat, to freeze the rest, causing him to collapse. More Lava Dogs appeared so Gravehart had no choice but to grab Cryos and carry him the rest of the way while outrunning them. They reached the end of the path and Graveheart managed to pry open the doors that lead to the exit just in time before the Dogs could attack. Because of their bravery, and because of his own run-in with Beast Drones, Prince Pyrus agreed to join the Alliance, despite objection from the Vizier. Convincing Bone Graveheart, Jade, Cryos and Pyrus traveled to Planet Bone in hopes of convincing Emperor Femur to join the Alliance, however when they arrived they discovered that Femur had already allied himself with Lamprey and the Beast Planet. Femur ordered for their arrest, but they escaped and returned to their Bladewing. They then notice that Lamprey has set up a Forcefield Generator on Bone's surface that surrounded the planet in a deadly field that was pulling in their nearby fleet. Before they could tend to destroy it, however, they received a message from Femur, who had a change of heart, informing them that Pyrus needed assistance against Beast Drones. They rescue Pyrus and then, using Bone Ship Holograms as a distraction to the Drones, destroy the Generator and causing the Drones to retreat. Femur then agrees to join the Alliance. Rescuing Tekla from Lamprey When the collective leaders of each planet convened for their first Strategy War Council on Planet Ice, Graveheart had trouble bringing order to the uncooperative group. The situation got worse when the Palace was attacked by Beast Drones. After fending off the invaders, Graveheart once again attempted to lead the Council. However, he was met by Tekla, who claimed she was healed and ready to take up the fight once more. Graveheart hands the Council over to her based on her history with the Beast. When Tekla asked the Heads of State to hand over their collective weapons schematics, including Rock's Battle Moons, they refused on the grounds that the information is too sensitive to hand over. Jade then confessed to Graveheart that she did not trust Tekla, but Graveheart told her to trust him and that he knew what he was doing. Femur stormed out of the Palace in frustration and boarded the Clavicle. When Tekla was alone in the Council Room with Graveheart, and he had his back to her, she attempted to shoot him. However, he was ready for the attack and countered it, stating that there was no way Tekla could have known about Rock's Battle Moons. She revealed herself to be Lamprey, using Tekla's body like a puppet. She kicked him down, fled and managed to board Femur's ship before he took off. Gravehaert, Jade and Cryos watched as the Clavicle left Ice's atmosphere. The group boarded the Aurora and followed in pursuit. They managed to disable Femur's ship and board, only to find that Tekla had taken Femur hostage. However, an inner conflict caused Tekla to lose focus, allowing Jade to disarm her and take her into custody. Tekla lost consciousness and, while Jade contemplated putting her out of her misery, Graveheart discussed his roll in the Alliance with Cryos. After Cryos convinced Graveheart that it's not the choices he makes that matter, but the choosing itself. Graveheart stopped Jade from killing Tekla, but just as they tried to figure out what to do Tekla's body convulsed and emitted a bright light. Lamprey was hurdled from Tekla's body and she escaped from the ship. Graveheart then welcomed Tekla into the Alliance. Jade's Murder Charges When an inhabitant of Fire was murdered, and Jade visiting the local market at the time, she was accused, by the Vizier, of the murder. Graveheart, sure of Jade's innocence, investigated the crime scene, along with Pyrus and the Vizier. After looking closely at the murder weapon, Jade's Concussion Pistol, they noticed that the handle had been burned and deformed. Graveheart convinced Pyrus that this was the proof they needed to acquit Jade of her charges. Lamprey, and a squad of Beast Drones, then made their presence known, and Lamprey confessed that she had framed Jade in an attempt to simply eliminate her as a threat. However now she had half of the Alliance caught squarely in her sights so she took advantage and attempted to kill them. Graveheart used Jade's pistol to hold them off, but it ran out of power when they were cornered in an alleyway. When Lamprey was about to kill them, however, they were rescued by Cryos and Tekla, who destroyed the remaining Drones and drove Lamprey to retreat. Jade was then acquitted of all charges and the Alliance remained intact. Ice Palace Overrun with Beast Drones During a Strategy War Council meeting, King Cryos is informed by his guards that the Lady Zera's ship, Borealis, has returned to the Palace without her onboard. The meeting is halted when the group breaks off into smaller teams to search Planet Ice for her. Graveheart and Tekla stay behind to clear the Palace which has been overrun with Beast Drones. Graveheart manages to sweep the Palace clear using a Sonic Cannon and eventually the rest of the group returns with Zera safe and sound. They all then watch in disbelief as Cryos Abdicates his throne to Commander Medstar. Femur Steals Rock's Battle Moons When the group once again attempts to convince Lord Mantel to join the Alliance, Graveheart and Cryos remain in the ship since Graveheart was exiled from Rock and Cryos is no longer royalty. While they wait they witness the Battle Moons unexpectedly leave Rock's orbit. They pursue the Moons and find Tekla and Voxx stranded in a Bone Escape Pod. She explains that Femur convinced her to help him steal the Battle Moons in what appeared to be an attempt to show Mantel that his defenses weren't as good as he claimed and that joining the Alliance would prove beneficial. However it was just a rues to take the Battle Moons for himself. Both Graveheart and Tekla board an Ice Tank and are deployed on the surface of the Battle Moon on which Femur's ship is docked. After taking out the opposing surface defenses they manage to reach, and gain entry to, the Control Core. They subdue Femur and Pelvus and divert the Moons back to Planet Rock, which is under heavy attack by Beast ships. They arrive as the attack is about to commence and Graveheart uses the Battle Moons to destroy them and save Rock. However, because of Femur's actions, and Tekla's involvement, Mantel still refused to join the Alliance. Graveheart comforted Tekla and informed her that Mantel will come around eventually. Appearances All 26 episodes Equipment * Concussion Rifle * Concussion Pistol * Sonic Cannon * Miner's Uniform * Data Crystal * Forcefield Generator * Bladewing * Ice Mite * Battle Moons Trivia *According to an interview of Paul Dobson and Mainframe's original War Planets style guide, the character's full name is Flint Graveheart. See Also * View more images of Graveheart Category:Characters Category:The Alliance Category:Planet Rock Category:Voiced by Paul Dobson Category:Males